


[Podfic] Fumbling Toward Ecstasy by timehaspassed

by alexa_dean (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester UST, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Parent/Child Incest, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Prostitute Dean, Sam Finds Out, Sam Winchester Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexa_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never carries a bible . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fumbling Toward Ecstasy by timehaspassed

**TEXT:** **[Fumbling Toward Ecstasy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/236417)**  
 **Author:** mytimehaspassed  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean UST, John/Dean, Dean/OMC  
 **Warnings:** sexual child abuse (non-graphic), prostitution, parent/child incest  
 **Summary:** _John never carried a bible . . ._

 **Click here:** [ | MP3 |](http://www.fileswap.com/dl/emgxrhQuS/Fumbling_Toward_Ecstasy.mp3.html)  
 **Time:** 00:11:57  
[](http://s1212.photobucket.com/user/alexa_dean/media/john%20and%20benny/836e962f-b9d6-4498-b4c5-b82a492955de_zpsde69f438.jpg.html)


End file.
